A hydrogen fuel cell system has features such as high efficiency and energy conservation, reliability and stability, strong environmental adaptability, and being green and environment-friendly, and is widely applied to fields such as automobile driving, a portable power source system, and a standby power source of a communication base station. Referring to FIG. 1, the hydrogen fuel cell system generally includes a hydrogen supply system 100, a fuel cell stack 200, a tail exhaust unit 300, an air supply system 400, a water and heat management unit 500, and a system monitoring unit 600. A working principle of the hydrogen fuel cell system is that the hydrogen supply system 100 supplies hydrogen gas (fuel) to the fuel cell stack 200, and the fuel cell stack 200 enables the hydrogen gas to have a chemical reaction with oxygen gas conveyed by the air supply system 400, so as to generate electric power, and generate water (H2O) that is exhausted by the tail exhaust unit 300. The water and heat management unit 500 is responsible for the water and heat cycle of an entire hydrogen fuel cell system, and especially the water and heat cycle of the fuel cell stack 200 therein, so that the fuel cell stack 200 works in a normal temperature range. The system monitoring unit 600 is configured to detect working indexes (such as temperature, pressure and power) of the entire hydrogen fuel cell system, and perform corresponding control according to a detection result, so as to ensure that each part of the system works in coordination.
The above hydrogen supply system 100 further includes a hydrogen storage unit 1 for storing hydrogen gas and a hydrogen conveying unit 2 for supplying hydrogen gas to the fuel cell stack 200. The hydrogen storage unit 1 and the hydrogen conveying unit 2 may include different components because application fields differ. An application in the standby power source of the communication base station is taken as an example. The hydrogen storage unit 1 therein includes a high pressure busbar and one or multiple hydrogen storage containers (usually multiple). Hydrogen gas in the hydrogen storage container enters the hydrogen conveying unit 2 after being converged through the high pressure busbar, and the hydrogen conveying unit 2 supplies the hydrogen gas to the fuel cell stack 200.
However, during the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that, when the hydrogen gas needs to be supplemented, a conventional method is to replace the hydrogen storage container. The hydrogen storage container is heavy and therefore very inconvenient to be moved, which brings inconvenience to hydrogen gas supplement. Other application fields of the hydrogen fuel cell system are also faced with the inconvenience caused by the requirement for replacing the hydrogen storage container in the hydrogen storage unit.